C'est dans l'absence que la lumière apparaitra
by joy011
Summary: Une prise de conscience suite à un évènement particulier. Un peu de Luddy mais du Huddy pour finir
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Une journée parfaitement normale s'achevait à Princeton. Lisa Cuddy couchait sa fille Rachel. Rachel, sa vie, son combat, sa fierté. Et là, la regardant dormir paisiblement dans son petit lit, la chambre traversée par les derniers rayons du soleil donnant une atmosphère dorée, Lisa songeait que sa vie était presque parfaite.

Bien sur, elle pourrait l'être encore plus. Par exemple, si son stupide employé consentait accepter sa relation. Si par miracle, il se passait un jour sans qu'il réclame un examen dangereux... Mais elle n'avait pas envie de songer House maintenant.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre. Malgré le fait qu'elle partageait sa vie avec Lucas depuis 3 mois, ce soir elle dormirait seule boulot oblige. Se laissant glisser dans les draps portant l'odeur de son homme, elle tomba rapidement dans un sommeil de plomb.

Pourtant si elle avait prêté attention aux bruits extérieurs, elle aurait remarqué que quelque chose se tramait ...

House remplissait son verre pour la énième fois de la soirée. Il s'était installé au piano, essayant de se plonger dans la musique pour oublier les évènements de la journée. Mais la musique n'avait pas suffit. L'intermède qu'il avait fait dans le bureau de la doyenne ne cessait de se rejouer dans son esprit, alors il avait commencé à boire pour chasser ces images.

Celà aurait du être une journée normale. Il avait débarqué dans son bureau juste pour l'embêter, il aurait toujours pu se servir de son cas comme alibi. Les pics verbals s'enchaînaient de plus en plus vite, le ton montait tout comme la tension entre eux. Et c'est ce moment là , juste après un commentaire sur son pull indécemment trop décolleté, qu'il l'avait apperçu. Posé bien en évidence sur son bureau, un cadre avec une photo d'eux trois.

Il s'en était saisit si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il l'avait observé longuement. Elle avait l'air si heureuse, elle rayonnait littéralement. Puis, il avait tout gaché "vous avez l'air idiote avec votre gigolo et votre sac à merde"

Voilà pourquoi il s'alcoolisait. Pour oublier à quel point il était con, oublier le regard embué de Lisa, oublier qu'une fois encore il avait fait souffrir la femme qui avait tant fait pour lui...

Le bruit de verre qui se brise réveilla Lisa en sursaut. Rapidement, elle se mit scruter les environs cherchant la source du bruit. Ce n'était pas dans la chambre, il fallait s'en douter. Empoignant le téléphone, elle avanca prudement vers la chambre de sa fille. Jamais l'obscurité ne fut si oppressante que ce jour là. Rachel dormait toujours aussi calmement. Des bruits se firent entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Lisa ne savait plus que faire. Devait-elle descendre ou appeller la police ? Si ça se trouvait ça n'était que Lucas éméché qui cherchait la chambre et avait cassé le vase de l'entrée. Un malfaiteur ne ferait pas autant de bruit.

Apaisée par ces certitudes, elle descendit les escaliers et illumina le séjour. L'intrus se retourna et Lisa dû se rendre l'évidence que ce n'était pas Lucas. Devant elle se trouvait un homme cagoulé. Il était corpulent mais pas corpulent de gras. Non c' était plutôt un amas de muscles. Lisa était de plus en plus terrifiée surtout qu'elle ne ferait pas long feu entre les mains de cet homme.

Un frisson la parcourut, dans la précipitation elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler quelque chose pour se couvrir, elle ne portait donc qu'un top et un shorty blanc cassé en satin.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ?  
- Ah docteur Cuddy je suis content que vous m'aillez rejoint ça m'évitera de devoir vous chercher  
- Mais qui êtes vous ? D'où me connaissez vous et surtout que me voulez vous?  
- Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter après, maintenant vous allez me suivre sans faire d'histoire.  
- NON !!!

Un rire s'éleva dans les airs, rire qui lui glaça le sang. Elle risqua un coup d'oeil au téléphone.

- N'y pensez même pas Lisa.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil vers lui, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Après tout, ça pourrait difficilement être pire. A peine avait-elle fait un pas vers l'appareil que l'inconnu s'élenca vers elle. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit chuter sur la canapé. Sa tête percuta violement l'accoudoir la désorientant. Il la maitrisa facilement mais elle mit tant de force pour se libérer de son étreinte qu'elle réussit à dégager son bras droit. Il leva la main vers elle et avant que la paume de sa main vienne percuter sa joue, elle réussit lui enlever sa cagoule. Elle essaya de mémoriser les traits durs du visage de son agresseur ça pourrait toujours servir. La main trouva son but l'air sembla se raréfier.

Une seringue, une piqûre, la fatigue, le néant ...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tout ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de me lire. Et encore plus à ceux qui laissent une trace de leurs passages, vos reviews me font très plaisir. N'hésitez pas à en laisser sur ce chapitre aussi. **

**Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël et enjoy my story.**

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, House débarqua en retard et avec un bon mal de tête, fut surpris de ne pas entendre le bruit familier des talons de la doyenne. Il risqua un regard vers son bureau étrangement vide. Wilson sortit d'une salle de consultation et apperçut House dans le hall.

- House il est 11 heures!  
- Ah Cuddy s'est réincarnée dans ton corps Jimmy. Bonjour Cuddy que puis je faire pour satisfaire ma très chère patronne frustrée ?  
- T'es con. Je te fais juste remarquer que ton attitude est tout sauf professionnelle.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale de criquet. Surtout pas de bon matin.  
- Tu as de la chance que Cuddy ne soit pas là sinon elle t'enverrait en consults.  
- Faut l'excuser son gigolo a dù l'épuiser. Tiens en parlant du loup, il a même un paquet surprise avec lui.

En effet, Lucas, avec Rachel dans les bras, venait de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Il jeta un coup d'oeil presque désespéré vers le bureau de la doyenne et laissa chapper un profond soupir. Gestes qui ne manquèrent pas d'attiser la curiosité des deux compères.

- Lucas qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez l'air inquiet, tenta Wilson.  
- Vous n'avez pas vu Lisa? Il faut que je lui parle.  
- Elle n'était pas avec vous? demanda brusquement House.  
- On ne l'a pas vue de la journée, compléta Wilson.  
- Elle a laissé Rachel toute seule.  
- Quoi !!! s'excalmèrent-ils en coeur.  
- Je suis rentré ce matin. Rachel dormait encore mais aucune trace de Lisa, pas un mot laissé sur la table ...  
- Et vous n'avez rien remarqué de bizarre dans la maison? demanda House qui trouvait la situation de plus en plus inquiètante.  
- Il y avais bien ces éclats de verre mais ...  
- C'est pas possible d'être aussi con, explosa House. Wilson, appelle les flics, vous, trouvez un endroit où déposer Rachel. Il commença partir.  
- Et toi ? demanda Wilson  
- Moi je fonce chez elle essayer de trouver des indices sur son enlèvement.  
- Tu crois qu'elle a été enlevée? demanda Wilson incrédule.  
- Non elle est partie en laissant Rachel là et sans prévenir personne. C'est totalement le genre de Cuddy.

Son ton était rempli de sarcasme. Celà promettait une journée riche en bonne humeur ...

Lisa émmerga de son sommeil et observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle avait été déposée sur un matelas. Autour d'elle, que des murs gris foncés et sales, très peu de lumière. Une seule faible ampoule "éclairait" la pièce. Ce qui lui déplaisait le plus, c'était le manque de fenêtres. Elle ne pouvait plus passer des heures observer la nature s'épanouir. Mais aussi, elle n'avait plus de repères temporels. Quelle heure était-il? Etait-on le jour ou la nuit ? Depuis quand était-elle là? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête...

Si elle devait voir les points positifs, elle n'était pas trop mal logée pour quelqu'un qui s'était fait enlever. Elle ne dormait pas par terre ni au froid. Elle avait un évier et des toilettes. Et surtout, elle n'était pas attachée, elle pourrait donc faire quelques pas. Elle se mit debout et constata qu'on lui avait enfilé des chaussettes.

Elle fit quelques pas. Ses pieds rencontrèrent une flaque de liquide inconnu, elle faillit glisser mais se rattrapa de justesse au mur. Malheureusement, à l'endroit où elle avait déposé sa main, une famille d'araignés avait trouvé logis. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier.

Quelques instant plus tard,une lourde porte s'ouvrit. Mécaniquement, elle empoigna la couverture pour se couvrir. Accompagnant son agresseur de la veille, une jeune femme tenait un plateau avec ce qui semblait être son repas.

- On peut me dire pourquoi je suis là maintenant?  
- Plus tard les questions Lisa jolie. Tu vas manger ce que Lucie va t'apporter. Mais que tu sois prévenue, si tu tentes quelque chose pour t'enfuir mon bébé, il sortit un pistolet calibre 45, s'occupera de toi c'est clair ? Lucie ...

Il la poussa légèrement, elle avait l'air aussi paniquée que Lisa. Cette dernière en déduisit que sa condition ne devait guère être meilleure que la sienne. Elle essaya de démarrer le dialogue mais Lucie ne semblait pas vouloir ou alors elle ne pouvait pas.

Ils quittèrent la pièce sans un mot de plus. Lisa contempla son repas : un bol de soupe avec un sandwich au fromage. Oui sa détention pourrait être bien pire...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

House était arrivé en un temps record chez Cuddy. Il avait fait fit du code de la route et des vitesses réglementaires. En arrivant, il contasta que le quartier était tranquille, trop tranquille même. Il pénétra rapidement l'intérieur par la porte que Lucas avait oublié de reverrouiler. "Quel con aussi celui-là" songea House.

Dans le salon il ressentit un léger malaise, il y avait ici une impression oppressante qu'il n'y avait pas avant. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas la disposition excact des meubles, il pouvait constater que certains étaient décalés. Comme la table basse ou le canapé. Très vite, les images de ce qu'avait été la lutte entre Lisa et son agresseur se développèrent dans sa tête. Il espérait que Lisa n'avait pas été blessée mais les indices qui se présentaient lui n'allaient pas dans ce sens. Il s'approcha anxieusement du canapé et y découvrit avec effroi une tache de sang séché. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Il voulut se rendre la cuisine mais le bruit de plusieurs véhicules à l'extérieur l'arrêta. Il espérait maintenant que Lisa n'aurait pas la malchance de tomber sur une équipe de flics incompétents. De toutes façons, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils allaient devoir faire avec lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester sans rien faire alors que Lisa était en danger.

Trois policiers ainsi que Wilson et Lucas entrèrent dans la pièce. L'Officier le plus haut gradé dévisagea House comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de contaminer notre lieu d'enquête?  
- Eh on se calme hein! Je regarde Les Experts, je sais qu'il ne faut toucher à rien. Je ne ferai pas la connerie de détruire les indices qui nous permettront de retrouver Lisa. Puis qui êtes vous ? Vous ne faites pas flics.  
- Je suis le Capitaine Benjamin Greysom de la police de Princeton. Et voici Jessica Cartis et Henri Winston de la police scientifique. Nous et seulement nous TROIS sommes chargés de l'enquête sur la disparition du Dr Lisa Cuddy. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais prendre votre déposition pendant que mes collègues font leur boulot ici.

House observa Greysom donner quelques instructions. La quarantaine, assez petit et bien portant avec des petites lunettes rondes. Le fonctionnaire classique quoi. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude ou alors dans son regard qui poussait House ne pas lui faire totalement confiance. Ils discutèrent pourtant pendant une demi-heure. House lui comptant ses moindres faits et gestes depuis son arrivée mais aussi les relations difficiles que Lisa aurait pu avoir avec d'anciens patients ou donateurs. House était bien renseigné car la plupart des problèmes de Cuddy avait la même source : Lui. Greysom reconaissant sa bonne volonté, ce qui tait extrèmement rare avec Gregory House, lui expliqua la suite des événements.

Alors que les deux scientifiques faisaient part de leurs découvertes leur chef, House rejoignit Lucas et Wilson.  
Wilson paraissait confiant, il croyait au système. Pour lui, c'était évident qu'on allait retrouver Lisa saine et sauve. Mais House savait que cette calme attitude n' était qu'une façade pour se protèger.  
Lucas quant lui ne cachait aucunement la peur qui l'habitait. Il avait refusé de laisser Rachel la crèche de l'hôpital et il s'accrochait elle comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il était totalement perdu, sûrement qu'il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir était là cette nuit.

House observait tout ce petit monde, et pourtant il était absent. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Lisa ...

Deux heures, deux heures qu'elle tournait en rond. Elle avait beau chercher elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là ni qui étaient ces mystérieuses personnes. Elle avait cherché dans sa mémoire si elle ne les avait pas déjà croisées quelque part, sûrement l'hôpital. Puis Lucie, elle n'en connaissait qu'une et ce n'était définitivement pas la femme qui lui avait apporté son déjeuner. Elle avait retourné la situation dans tous les sens et la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé c'était un bon mal de tête.

Le bruit métallique de la porte se fit entendre pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Dans l'ombre apparut l'impressionnante silhouette de son geôlier.

-Alors Lisa ma belle on se pose des questions?

Elle préféra ne pas répondre, de toutes façons, la réponse était évidente.

- Mais il ne faut pas avoir peur. Je ne te ferais pas de mal tant que tu te comporteras bien. Je me présente. Je m'appelle Nick Jibbs et je suis un ex-marine. Juste pour information, je connais les meilleures techniques de torture qui en plus ne laissent aucune trace. Donc conseil d'ami, vite de me contrarier compris ? .... Je n'ai rien entendu, compris ?  
- Oui c'est très clair. Dites moi pourquoi je suis là !  
- Lisa, Lisa , Lisa .... Ne prends pas ce ton autoritaire avec moi. A l'extérieur tu es peut-être la Doyenne d'un prestigieux hôpital mais rappelle toi qu'ici tu n'es rien. Rien d'autre qu'un petit jouet entre mes mains.  
- * essayant de ne pas montrer sa peur* Je peux au moins savoir ce que vous attendez de moi? .  
- Que tu souffres !!! Tu sais Lisa ça fait longtemps que je te suis. Partout, et aux yeux de tous tu passes pour quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. La plus jeune femme doyenne, qui a sacrifié sa vie pour son hôpital et qui maintenant à 43 ans est la mère parfaite et aimante. Tant de glorification .... Mais les gens ne savent pas tout hein Lisa. Toi aussi, tu as des zones d'ombres dans ton passé. Tu as fait souffrir tellement de gens sans même t'en rendre compte. Pire, une fois mise face tes actes tu as nié ta responsabilité. Alors que c'était évident que c'était de ta faute si tous ces gens ont souffert. Penses-y, Lisa, il serait temps d'assumer. - Je .. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez  
- C'est a fait celle qui a oublié. Le passé finit toujours par vous rattraper et tôt ou tard, on finit toujours par payer.

Sur ces quelques mots, il quitta une Lisa plus troublée que jamais ...

* * *

Désolé pour cette longue absence mais j'ai une vie très très remplie en ce moment alors j'essaye de trouver un peu de temps pour écrire mais c'est très dur. Plein de gros bisous à ceux qui lisent. Et n'oubliez pas une petite reviews ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir


	4. Chapter 4

Le temps passait mais l'enquête n'avancait pas. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucunes empreintes exploitables. Le sang et les cellules épithéliales appartenaient à Lisa. L'enquête de voisinage n'avait rien donnée. Tous dormait au moment des faits. La police avait investi le bureau de Cuddy et épluchait tous les comptes de l'hôpital mais tout semblait en règle. Rien non plus dans le courrier, aucune lettre de menace. Cela enlevait pas mal de pistes. Tout semblait indiquer une affaire personnelle, les plus dure à résoudre et les plus dangereuse aussi. La police interroger maintenant les proches de Lisa.

House, Lucas, qui avait enfin laché Rachel, et Wilson s' était rassemblé dans le bureau de ce dernier en attendant des nouvelles.

- Alors si on reprennait tout ce qu'on sait tenta Wilson pour casser le silence qui devenait pesant  
- Mais ouvrez les yeux Wilson, on a rien. Même la police piétinne. Si vous saviez comme je m'en veut de ne pas avoir était là, j'ai faillit à ma promesse je lui avais dit que je serais toujours là pour elle ...  
- Bon, coupa House, Lucas coutez moi bien car je ne le répéterais pas. Ce n'est pas de votre faute et votre petite crise de culpabilité ne nous avance à rien, on peut avancer maintenant.  
- Alors ce n'est pas par rapport l'hôpital vu qu'on a reçu aucune demande.  
- Elle n'a pas eu de comportement bizarre ces derniers jours demanda House  
- Non, elle était comme d'habitude juste un peu plus fatiguée.  
- Vous avez des contacts avec d'autres privés ?  
- Euh ... oui ... mais pourquoi vous voulez que ...  
- Voyez si personne n'a demandé d'enquêtes sur Lisa.

Lucas sortit passer quelques coups de fils laissant un House plus que pensif entre les mains d'un criquet avide de réponses.

- Pourquoi tu t'impliques autant dans cette affaire ?  
- C'est ma patronne depuis longtemps. Je sais parfaitement la manipuler maintenant, je n'ai pas envie de devoir recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Puis tu imagines si elle était remplacée par un chauve beudonnant ... beurkkkk  
- Non, il y a plus que ça. Lisa c'est la femme la plus proche de toi depuis des années.  
- Oui c'est une amie et je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose content ...?  
- En partie ... Tu te protèges de tes émotions House. Tu as peur qu'elles viennent troubler ton jugement. Ce que tu n'as pas compris c'est qu'elles ne sont pas un frein mais la clé de cette affaire. Ce sont elles ainsi que tes souvenirs qui nous méneront à Lisa.

House se plongea dans un profond mutisme.

- Oui c'est ça fait ta tête de mule mais tu sais que j'ai raison.

Il quitta la pièce laissant House se replonger dans ses souvenirs universitaires. Si seulemen il avait une piste, si il savait par où commencer ...

Du côté de Lucas ...

- Allo Phil c'est Lucas  
- Ah Lucas je suis étonné que tu m'appelles que maintenant pour me donner de tes nouvelles, je commencais m'inquiéter. Comment tu vas ?  
- Lisa a disparu ...  
- Ah merde ... Tu veux que je vienne, on pourra parler plus tranquillement... Attends tu crois qu'il y a un rapport avec ce que tu m'as dis la fois passée ?  
- Je crois bien. J'ai déconné sur ce coup là. Phil si tu savais comme je m'en veut ...  
- Hey attends. Si tu as fait ce que tu as fait c'est pour protéger ta famille ne l'oublie pas d'accord.  
- Tu parles ... Lisa est en danger et c'est de ma faute.  
- Tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un ? ... Non c'est bien ne le fait pas, il te croierait suspect. J'arrive d'ici une petite heure.  
- Merci tu es vraiment mon meilleur pote Phil.  
- Je sais tiens bon Lucas

Ils raccrochèrent et Lucas se reconstitua un visage d'innocent qu'il n'était pas totalement.

* * *

Les paroles de Nick passaient et repassaient dans sa tête. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas eu une vie parfaite ni vertueuse mais elle n'avait jamais blessé quelqu'un. Pas au point de de réver de vengeance ou de torture contre elle. Aucun des conflits qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie ne lui sembla aussi important. On ne kidnappe pas quelqu'un pour un vol de bonbon en primaire ou pour une rupture si ?  
"Tu as fait souffrir beaucoup de gens" Cette situation la rendait malade. Elle ne supportait pas d' être la cause de la souffrance d'un autre être humain.  
La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sortant Lisa de ses reflexions. Lucie fut violement poussé par terre et la porte se referma aussi rapidement qu'elle fut ouverte. Lisa s'élenca vers Lucie qui avait l'air mal en point. Elle lui releva la tête et remarqua de nombreuses ecchymoses, sa lèvre était ouverte mais ne saignait plus. Lisa la porta presque jusqu'au matelas où elle l'a déposa délicatement.

- Lucie vous m'entendez ?  
- Je suis consciente rassurez vous, même si je préfèrais ne pas l'être en ce moment precis.  
- Oh c'est Nick qui vous a fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Je lui ai dis que je savais pourquoi j'étais là ...  
- Et il vous a frappé pour ça ? Finalement c'est mieux que je ne sache pas alors songea Lisa.  
- il m'a dis que j' étais là parce que j'avais fait souffrir des gens. Cuddy frissonna. Vous aussi vous êtes là pour ça ... A croire qu'il se prend pour un justicier  
- Et vous avez fait souffrir qui si c'est ce n'est pas indiscret.  
- Ma famille j'ai laissé mourir mon frère...  
- Oh ...  
- On a eu un accident et je n'ai rien fait pour le sauver  
- C'est pour ça qu'il vous a frappé ...  
- Pas vraiment ... C'est parce que je lui ai dis que je ne regrettais pas... Ne me dévisager pas comme ça mon frère était le pire salaud que j'ai jamais connu.

Un instant de silence passa, Lisa était trop choquée pour parler

- Et vous savez ce qu'il va faire de nous?  
- Vous ça dépend de ce que vous avez fait. Moi, je crois qu'il va continuer de me frapper jusqu'à ce que je m'excuse pour le mal que j'ai causé ... Après il me tuera, ce genre de personne vont jusqu'au bout de leurs idées...Et donc vous vous avez fait quoi ?  
- Rien de comparable ...

Non ça c'est sur qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'aussi grave. Et se retrouver dans la même pièce que Lucie ne calmer en rien ses angoisses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que des gens prennent le temps de suivre mes récits surtout vu la longueur entre les post (ce dont je m'excuse). Mais il faut savoir que j'écris "par période" et quand ce moment je suis en période d'examen. Je ne serai vous dire quand le prochain chapitre arrivera mais il est déjà commencé et il devrait vous donnez quelques réponses aux questions que vous vous posez! Voilà encore merci bisous **

Deux jours étaient passés et rien de concluant ne ressortait de l'enquête policière. Toutes les personnes interrogées arrivaient la même conclusion: même si Lisa n'était pas parfaite, elle n'avait rien fait qui justifiait son enlèvement.

House lui aussi s'était pench sur l'enquête. Il ne retrouvait rien de probant dans ses souvenirs et son humeur s'en faisait sentir. Heureusement, il n'avait pas de cas, le Criquet devait en être le responsable, il avait dû rediriger les dossiers vers Princeton Général. Si quelque chose s'était produit durant son doctorat il aurait forcément était au courant. Les seuls moments où ils n'étaient pas fourrés ensemble étaient les vacances durant lesquelles Lisa rentrait chez elle. Et là encore, il l'appellait pratiquement quotidiennement. Ca ne pouvait quand même pas être quelqu'un de sa famille qui avait orchestré tout ça ...?

Puis il se rappella ce moment. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier? Elle lui avait tant manqué durant son absence... un peu comme maintenant. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle lui avait confié qu'elle avait eu un accident. Elle ne lui avait quand même pas menti? Il doutait de plus en plus, pourtant il devait faire confiance Lisa. Se renseigner n'était pas un manque de confiance, si ? Mais comment allait-il faire pour trouver des informations sur une affaire qui remontait une vingtaine d'années alors qu'à l'époque il avait fait chou blanc? Il allait devoir jouer sa dernière carte bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait besoin de Lucas.

Lucas était de plus en plus angoissé. Il avait songé plusieurs fois avouer la police les appels qu'il avait reçu il y a 15 jours. Mais Phil l'avait convaincu d'y renoncer. C'est vrai que s'il livrait ces informations, plus personnes ne lui ferait confiance. Il ne serait plus mis au courant des "avancées" de la police. Mais surtout il ne pourrait plus mener son enquête personnelle sur ces coups de fil.  
Alors qu'il avait pris une des salles de consulation innoccupée comme refuge, House débarqua.

- Il faut que vous vous renseigniez pour moi  
- Euh d'accord si je peux être util, il n'y a pas de soucis. C'est à propos de quoi ?

Le ton de sa voix trahissait sa nervosité.

- Pourquoi vous êtes si nerveux ? Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui vous met dans cet état là ?  
- Ma copine a disparu, ça ne suffit pas pour être nerveux ?  
- Ce n'est pas le même type de nervosité... Là on dirait plutôt que vous cachez quelque chose.

House observa Lucas plus en détails. Il remarqua qu'il commencait avoir de la sueur qui perlait sur son front et jouait mécaniquement avec ses mains. Etrange songea House; il va falloir que je creuse par ici aussi.

- Je ne cache rien du tout. Bon alors vous m'expliquez ?

House lui résuma ses souvenirs et les informations qu'il avait recueuillies l'époque. Bien qu'il n'avait plus totalement confiance en Lucas, il devait faire avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Il quitta la pièce et un Lucas particulièrement anxieux.

* Je l'ai échappé belle, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me faire craquer. Il faut que je me recentre et que mon attention aille sur cette affaire et j'y arriverai.* C'est du moins ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

* * *

Une sorte d'amitié commençait se créer entre les deux femmes. Lucie se confiait sur sa vie, elle ne passait aucun détail à Lisa. Une fois, Lisa lui avait demandé pourquoi elle se confiait ainsi. La réponse de l'interessée ne se fit pas attendre: "Je vais mourir alors je peux bien, pour une fois, vider tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Pendant toute ma vie, je me suis tue pour de ne pas faire de vagues. Maintenant, je n'ai plus rien craindre..." Lucie continuait à se prendre régulièrement des coups. Toutes les deux heures environs, juste le temps de la laisser récupérer un petit peu. Lisa portait un beau bleu sur la paumette droite, résultat d'une altercation avec Nick. Elle avait essayé de s'interposer entre Lucie et son bourreau. Celle-ci avait besoin de plus de temps pour récupérer après une "discussion" particulièrement violente. Depuis, leur qualité de "vie" avait grandement été diminuée. L'accès l'eau avait été supprimé, les couvertures, le matelas et les chaussettes enlevés. Il arrivait aussi que Lisa se prenne quelques coups "pour remettre les choses à leurs places". Alors qu'elle faisait le constat de cette dernière journée, Nick arriva très énervé. Alors que Lucie se blottit instinctivement contre Lisa, ce fut cette dernière qui fut attrapée par les cheveux. Nick la releva telle un poupée de chiffon amenant sa tête au même niveau que la sienne.  
Maintenant face lui, Lisa remarqua la fureur de son regard, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la peur qui ne semblait plus vouloir déserter son ventre.  
Elle resta perplexe devant son état car elles n'avaient rien fait qui aurait pu le contrarier, du moins pas durant ces dernières heures. Ou alors c'était justement leur inactivité qui l'énervait comme ça. D'un mouvement brusque, il l'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce. Son dos percuta violement la paroi crasseuse, lui laissant de nombreuses rougeurs sur la peau et la vue brouillée durant quelques instants. Elle essaya de se relever mais abandonna bien vite l'idée lorsqu'elle glissa dans un liquide qu'il ne vallait mieux pas identifier.

- Ton abruti de copain fait des recherches pour te retrouver, c'est mignon n'est-ce pas? Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne choisit pas bien ses sources.

L'étincelle d'espoir qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Lisa perdit bien vite de son éclat au son de ces derniers mots qui semblèrent résonner dans son esprit.

- Parce que vois-tu, son meilleur pote, Phil, n'est personne d'autre que mon frère. Il est au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe ici et crois moi, il est totalement d'accord pour qu'on remette les petites putes dans votre genre à leur place. Donc tant que ton grand amour ne va pas voir ailleurs, je suis tranquil.

Lisa, toujours par terre, vit ses chaussures de sécurité dangeureusement s'avancer vers elle. Il s'abaissa son niveau lui empoignant une nouvelle fois les cheveux pour la forcer le regarder.

- Mais sache une chose, c'est que je n'aime pas qu'on s'oppose moi, même si ça n'a aucune conséquence... Et là, je suis énervé donc je vais passer mes nerfs sur mon nouveau jouet préféré : toi.

Les coups se mirent pleuvoir, la fesant se mouvoir contre son gré. Elle essaya de fixer son attention sur autre chose que la douleur qui irradiait son corps. Elle croisa le regard de Lucie qui ne semblait même pas désolée. Non, elle paraissait soulagée, voir même contente, que la fureur de Nick ne s'abattait pas sur elle. Lisa ne voulait pas découvrir ce qui faisait le plus mal: la douleur physique ou ce manque de compation. Après un dernier coup, elle ne discernait plus la silhouette de Lucie au loin. Tout n'était plus que noir...


End file.
